Shirosaki
by GoldDragonZ
Summary: Deranged, Hell-bent on vengeance, the new right hand to Aizen rises to meet the challenge of Soul Society. Orihime is recaptured. Aizen has summoned a massive Hollow force ready to take on Soul Society. What happens when the hero is bad? Rated M for Matur
1. Chapter 1

_**Shirosaki**_

**GoldDragon08: **This is a brand new story that has nothing to do with any previous story except the original Bleach. The following takes place way after the fight with Grimmjow…when Soul Society stopped Aizen…

_Prologue_

The blood was cool on his bare fingertips. No, this could not be blood. For blood is the essence of something organic…something alive.

This blood did not leak out from an organic body. It was the essence of a soul…though it resembled real blood; it had another function all together…

He could only kneel at the throne and quake at the sight of the blood. Not a breath escaped his lungs as he slowly slumped to the ground.

The blood seeped out of the multiple wounds on his body.

**Flashback**

_All of the Espada had been defeated at the hands of the Captains of the Protection Squads. Gin Ichimaru and Tosen Kaname had proved to be worthy opponents but over time, they too fell at the hands of the mighty Captains of Soul Society. Sousuke Aizen stood solely against the many foes before him._

_Elsewhere, Ichigo Kurosaki had saved Orihime Inoue from a questionable fate at the hands of Ulquiorra Schiffer. Bloody and nearly beaten himself, Ichigo led his friends to the gates of Heuco Mundo and they all managed to head back to the real world. _

_Aizen still had one ace up his sleeve: the Hougyoku. With it, he opened up Heuco Mundo and warped Menos Grande until they were warped versions of Arrancar. They were of lesser classes, and had more animalistic appearance to them. There were hundreds of them and they descended upon the Captains. Suddenly, Thousands of Quincy arrows started pouring out. Ichigo and his friends took the same path the Menos Grande had, and arrived in the real world. Uryu Ishida wasted no time in firing his arrows. _

_Thousands of blades shaped like petals started blowing, as if they were controlled by some will of their own. _

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

_Byakuya Kuchiki unleashed his Bankai on the hundreds of Hollows. Following their leads, the other Captains unleashed their Zanpakutou. Aizen was still not finished. He summoned his secret force, the Exequias. Although these Hollows were kept merely to protect the palace, they came in handy when providing an escape._

_Suddenly, a hard skull-mask collided with Aizen's head. He dropped the Hougyoku into the grubby little hands of Nel Tu, who rocketed away. Aizen's rage knew no bounds as he blasted the child with Kido in an attempt to destroy her and the Hougyoku. This was unsuccessful as Ichigo Kurosaki flash-stepped in the way. The blast nearly ripped through Ichigo's Bankai, but it held. Ichigo managed to separate the blast into two._

"_That bastard!" Ichigo screamed flying faster than any other Soul Reaper, he bypassed the Exequias, and reached Aizen as a Negation beam came down from Heuco Mundo, incasing them both. Using the power of his inner Hollow, Ichigo started attacking Aizen relentlessly. Aizen was well paced, staying one step ahead of the young Soul Reaper. The Negation sucked Aizen and Ichigo back to Heuco Mundo before anyone could do anything._

"_Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled as her hero disappeared behind a wall of enemies._

**End of Flashback**

_No._ Ichigo seethed…_this can't be how it ends._

Pain pulsed through his wounds. His mask had broken a long time ago. Aizen sat on his throne, smoking a cigarette at the loss of the Hougyoku. Aizen's clothes were covered with blood from Ichigo, from himself, and from countless Hollows that were obliterated.

"Fuck." Aizen fumed, putting out the cigarette by throwing it at Ichigo's knees.

All of his minions were done for. Aizen glanced at the body that once had been Ulquiorra. Just then, the dimension warped, and Rudobone, the leader of the Exequias stumbled through, gasping. His wounds were as extensive as Ichigo's.

"They fell, master Aizen." Rudobone gasped in air. "They know where we are. They will commence with the hunt as soon as possible. We are finished."

"No…not quite. I have studied the Hougyoku extensively." Aizen seemed to be in a better mood. "After you came back I put a small spell on Heuco Mundo's entrances. Thousands of Hollows may die of hunger, but it will take one hundred years before anyone leaves, or comes into Heuco Mundo. And now we can implement a new strategy."

"What strategy my lord?" Rudobone asked tentatively.

"Revenge." Aizen said, and opened his right palm. Grimmjow suddenly appeared before them, still wounded from his fight with Ichigo.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow asked, bewilderment gracing his features.

"Hold them, Rudobone." Aizen said, rising from his seat. Rudobone thought he saw a glimmer of pain on Aizen's face.

Rudobone grabbed Ichigo by his hair, bringing his head up to look up at Aizen. He also pulled on Grimmjow's jacket.

"Piss off, bonehead!" Grimmjow said, and then suddenly froze.

Aizen stood before them. He pulled out two vials.

"Make sure you don't let go." Aizen ordered, Rudobone obeyed. "This is what I used on the Vizoreds to make them Hollowfy. An increased dose of this plus some kido will do the trick."

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that?" Ichigo asked fearfully.

"You're really some work." Aizen cooed. "You cannot even move and you ask me foolish questions."

"Like the bastard said, what the hell are you going to do with that?" Grimmjow reiterated.

"I'm going to start my new army."

With that Aizen opened the first vial, and poured the contents on Grimmjow. Grimmjow started thrashing around wildly, and Rudobone did his best to hang onto him. Grimmjow writhed in pain, and his skin started peeling off, revealing white liquid. He started disintegrating.

"GGGAAAGGHH!!" Grimmjow screamed to the point that he was crying and wiggled and writhed with pain.

White liquid from Grimmjow traveled up Rudobone's arm, and traveled until it reached Ichigo. Now it was Ichigo's turn to start screaming. Meanwhile, Aizen had been chanting a spell over and over again. He opened the second vial and poured it onto Ichigo. The white liquid started seeping into Ichigo's wounds. Grimmjow stopped yelling and was totally vaporized. Ichigo's Hollow mask formed on his face, staying there permanently. Rudobone collapsed when it was finished, his wounds getting the better of him. Ichigo lay still on the ground, white liquid gushing into him.

**Line**

"Wh-where am I?" Grimmjow asked. He was standing on the side of a skyscraper. More skyscrapers could be seen in the distance. It was bizarre, how could one simply stand on the side of a sky scraper.

"You're in my domain!" A voice gurgled from behind him.

Grimmjow leapt forward and turned mid-air. He came face to face with none other than Hollow-Ichigo. The real Ichigo Kurosaki could not be seen for now.

"You're the kid!" Grimmjow said, thinking this was some messed up dream. "What the hell did you do to yourself this time?"

"Fool!" Hollow-Ichigo swung his white Zangetsu, making a blue wave shaped like a crescent come out. Grimmjow side stepped the attack and then unsheathed his sword.

"You think you can defeat me without your stupid Bankai, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said, lunging at Hollow-Ichigo. "Son of a bitch!"

Grimmjow stabbed Hollow-Ichigo. Instead of a scream of pain that was expected, however, Hollow-Ichigo let out a lop-sided grin. He grasped Grimmjow's sword and absorbed it. Grimmjow brought back his hands, both bleached white.

"What the hell did you do?" Grimmjow asked.

"You're part of me now." Hollow-Ichigo said. "Together we can beat the real Ichigo Kurosaki. But there can only be room for one of us. That's going to be me."

"What did you say?" Grimmjow asked.

"You are mine!" Hollow-Ichigo screamed as he lunged at Grimmjow, stabbing him with the cleaver that was Zangetsu.

For the second time, Grimmjow disintegrated and became one with Hollow-Ichigo. Now the Hollow part of Ichigo was much stronger than he was. Now, he was able to overcome the real self. Grimmjow was no more.

"Come and fight me, I know you're hiding somewhere." Hollow-Ichigo screamed into the desolate landscape.

Suddenly, the real Ichigo Kurosaki arrived on the skyscraper. He had no idea what just happened.

"I don't know what that Spiritual Pressure was, but you're going to get it this time." Ichigo seethed with anger.

Both Ichigo's faced each other. They pointed their respective Zangetsu's at each other, the bandage wrapping around their arms.

"Bankai!"

The area was lit with black and white Spiritual Pressure. The white Pressure overcame the black.

**Line**

Ichigo got up, holding Tensa Zangetsu. Aizen looked at him, and unsheathed his own Zanpakutou.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Aizen said, unleashing his sword.

Ichigo was surrounded by reflections of his friends. All of them were trying to hurt him. At first Ichigo only defended himself.

"They are going to kill you." Aizen cooed, speaking directly behind Ichigo. "They don't understand what you've been through to attain this power. They don't know that you've been through hell. How could they? Focus your anger, your hatred, and unleash it on these fools!"

Ichigo yelled blocking thousands of Quincy arrows, flash-stepped beyond a pillar of ice, cut through the boney exterior of a snake, broke through an energy shield, cut through a wave of energy, and smashed Zangetsu into the ground, sending black waves of energy to engulf his friends.

"Very good…You were lost but now you are found!" Aizen continued to say. "Arise my iron fist; you are now my right hand!"

"The name's Shirosaki." Hollow-Ichigo said. He had won.

Thus began the rebuilding of the Hollow army and the cruel torture of Ichigo Kurosaki. Demented, deranged beyond belief, Ichigo Kurosaki no more. In his stead stands Shirosaki, the right hand of Sousuke Aizen!

**GoldDragon08: **Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shirosaki**_

**GoldDragon08: **This is a brand new story that has nothing to do with any previous story except the original Bleach. The following takes place way after the fight with Grimmjow…when Soul Society stopped Aizen…

Chapter Two

_Kurosaki-kun…_ Orihime Inoue thought to herself. She was back where she belonged, among the living. She sat upon a boulder underneath Urahara's shop. The Captains were in heated debate over Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen, and if they should commence the search for either of them in Heuco Mundo. From what scouts had said, some type of spell had been placed on all of the portals into the realm of Heuco Mundo. Nothing could go in, nothing could come out. The Technology Development Department said that it would take approximately one hundred years before someone could enter Heuco Mundo. That meant that they could not mount a rescue mission in the same way Ichigo had for Orihime. This depressed her more over everything. She could not calm herself down, she kept wringing her hands. _Why did it have to be Kurosaki-kun? _She thought. She still wore her Heuco Mundo dress. Aizen had given it to her, forcing her to wear it. No one knew how badly she wanted to get out of the dress that reminded her of her capture.

The Vizoreds were also present, having helped defeat the Arrancars and Espada. They had complemented Soul Society nicely, so had Urahara and Yoruichi. They were concerned for Ichigo's wellbeing since he had a hand in the fighting the battles. They did not want to see anything bad happen to him. Even his father was now debating with the Captains of Soul Society about what they should do. In the end, they would just have to wait for Aizen to make his move. Urahara would in the meantime try to come up with a way to remove Aizen's spell and open the portal to Heuco Mundo once more so that Aizen could be brought to justice. The Captains and other Soul Reapers returned to Soul Society to wait for Aizen to strike. Rukia Kuchiki stayed behind for a little bit to discuss things with Urahara.

"What's wrong Orihime?" Rukia asked Orihime after she was done speaking to Urahara.

"Ichigo…" Orihime said before a cascade of tears started falling down her face. Rukia was stunned silent. She proceeded to hug Orihime and try to console her in the only way she knew how.

**

* * *

**

"Say Cheese." A black wave of spiritual energy smashed into the Vasto Lorde class Hollow. Shirosaki bounced around, to and fro, slashing the air making more energy erupt from the black blade. "HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Damn you!" The Vasto Lorde pointed a finger and blasted a cero at Shirosaki. The blast went under the man as he flew faster than anyone before him, and slashed the Vasto Lorde's side open below the ribcage. "Shit!"

"That's what you get for not siding with Aizen-sama." Shirosaki stated matter-of-factly.

The New Exequias lead by Rudobone appeared. They all withdrew their Zanpakutou and cut deep into the Vasto Lorde. He roared in finality as his life ended.

"Woo hoo that was some fun!" Shirosaki said. "That is until you boneheads interrupted. What does the majesty want from us now?"

"Four Vaste Lorde have sided with Aizen-sama." Rudobone reported. "That's not nearly enough of a force that can combat Soul Society."

"Search the files of Szayel Aporro Granz." Shirosaki ordered. "That idiot is bound to have some method to make a new army."

Shirosaki undid his Bankai and sheathed Zangetsu in its long bandage. The mask was ever present on his face. The black kimono was haggard and worse for wear. It looked like it needed to be stitched up, but Shirosaki would not let that stop him. There was no order to his uniform.

"Where will you go?" Rudobone asked his commander. "Lord Aizen has no further orders for me to give you."

"I guess I'll do what I please, and find more Vasto Lorde to butcher." Shirosaki cocked his head and smiled beneath the mask. "We're quite similar you know Rude –oh-bone. Perhaps Aizen should make you one of the new Espada."

"What honor do you bestow me Lord Shirosaki?" Rudobone exclaimed.

"I'll put in a good word for you." Shirosaki continued to say. "This would be the best thing to do; make the Exequias your fraccion, and then we'll have more of an edge in battle. You know why I'm oh so willing to do this? It's because I want to win. Winning is everything, because if you never win, you never rule as king."

**

* * *

**

"Quit dicking around." Shirosaki yelled to Szayel Aporro's fraccion that were left. "Search all of the files. Look up everything having to do with mod souls, or false souls, creating new Espada, or whatever. I want those files found."

"Yes master Shirosaki." The fraccion said in unison and the scampered all over the laboratory to search computers and written files.

It was shear chaos. Shirosaki savored the carnage all around him as the laboratory was torn apart, literally. Rudobone had done well in ordering the search, but Shirosaki furthered the search by his mere presence. Fear gripped the Arrancars as they searched frantically. They had heard stories about how Shirosaki had butchered servants for leisure. His blade was now legendary around Los Noches. Fear was the best tool he could use. He bathed in the stench; he could feel their fear emanating from them.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Shirosaki whipped around, ready to lash out. A servant reminiscent of Ulquiorra stood at the door.

"Excuse me s-sir." The female Arrancar said fearfully. "Lord Aizen wants to see you now."

"Keep an eye on these buffoons." Shirosaki ordered the small Arrancar. "If they don't find anything, let them burn in fire of cero! AH HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Shirosaki flash-jumped out of the room and made his way to the throne room.

"Sup, my _king_" Shirosaki asked his commander, Sousuke Aizen. "What would you have your iron fist do?"

Aizen smiled warmly as he gazed upon his prime servant's rugged exterior.

**

* * *

**

"Aizen is going down!" A hollow said as he beat down a low level guard to Los Noches.

He jumped over the Hollow and led a battalion sized group of Hollows to the gates of Los Noches. This was a small gate usually used by small groups of Hollows, but now it faced a sheer multitude of Hollows who were trying to break in. They were meters away from the gates when the gates started opening. Bandages unfurled as Zangetsu was unsheathed. Suddenly the lead Hollow was lifted off the ground, smashing through the group. Zangetsu stuck in his chest. It was pulled out by its bandage. Shirosaki grabbed the hilt of his sword, and flash-stepped above the group.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He yelled as he whipped the blade in a semi circle, letting blue energy smash into the middle of the group.

He landed with a thud on the back of a worm Hollow, which he slashed in half. The Hollow was purified and sent back to Soul Society. Shirosaki leapt down and slashed horizontally, beheading three Hollows in one fell swoop. He pulled Zangetsu and stabbed another Hollow in the abdomen. He twisted the blade and the Hollow disappeared. Shirosaki let out another 'Tenshou' and obliterated a few more Hollows. He slashed vertically, cutting another Hollow in half. He flash-stepped and blocked an attack from another Hollow, and then with a flick of his wrist, cut the Hollow's head in half. The Hollows were many, but they were being cut down. This was not a battle; this was a slaughter as Shirosaki cut to and fro, and made the number dwindle down. Suddenly, the group dispersed as a new arrival started cutting into the group of Hollows. Ashido, the masked Soul Reaper who had been lost in the forest of Menos for many years arrived.

"You" Ashido said, pointing his Zanpakutou at Shirosaki. "What happened to you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"HA!!" Shirosaki flung Zangetsu at the Soul Reaper.

Caught off guard, Ashido barely managed to block the blade from piercing him. Shirosaki pulled Zangetsu back by the bandage and flew up to the trees where Ashido was now hiding. Ashido and Shirosaki's blades met. They started exchanging blows, rubbing their swords against each other, and used hand-to-hand combat. Shirosaki single-handedly unmasked the Soul Reaper. Ashido leapt down from the trees and Shirosaki followed.

"Why are you attacking me?" Ashido questioned.

"Because it's fun!" Shirosaki yelled as he continued slashing at Ashido.

Shirosaki attacked viciously over and over until Ashido's Zanpakutou broke in pieces. Blood splashed on the cold rock underneath them. Shirosaki pulled Zangetsu out of the Soul Reaper's chest. The Soul Reaper leapt back, weakened by his wound. He opened his palm and let out a wave of destruction at Shirosaki, who blocked the wave with Zangetsu. Ashido started jumping from tree to tree to try to get away. Suddenly, the tree before him exploded with blue energy, and a branch fell on top of Ashido. Ashido fell to the ground. He looked up to see that he was trapped. Shirosaki stood right in front of him. The man knelt on the ground in defeat, and Shirosaki beheaded him. Shirosaki buried the body with honor beside his friends. He placed the pieces of Zanpakutou on the grave and said a little prayer. He disappeared from the spot and closed the gates to Los Noches.

**

* * *

**

Aizen mused. There was some light in Shirosaki yet. _This could prove to be a problem._ Aizen thought to himself. He closed the spell as Shirosaki entered the room.

"It's done, _king_." Shirosaki said, panting. "If those fools decide to rebel again, I will squash them."

"Tell me Lord Shirosaki," Aizen said carefully. "Do you sometimes think about Ichigo Kurosaki and his family? Do you think about his friends?"

"No, _king_." Shirosaki said thoughtfully. "I have nothing to do with those punks and renegades of Soul Society. I only work for you, _king_."

"They hate you, you know." Aizen said sadly. "They don't like how much power you wield. They think of you as being dangerous. Imagine a world that accepts you, a world that you have made come to pass. Imagine a world where you feel no pain, no sorrow. Wouldn't you like that?"

"…Yes. I would love to feel no pain." Was it Shirosaki that said that…or someone else? "To have people who understand, who are always there, who never die."

"That world can be made a reality with my plan." Aizen said. "If I rule Soul Society and Heuco Mundo, I can make it so that the reincarnation phase of life can be tracked, that you will know loved ones even if they die. Join me! Together, we will have a brighter future."

"I just don't want to lose her." _What they hell am I saying? _Shirosaki asked himself. _Kurosaki, are you there, are you fucking with me? Who don't you want to lose…?_

"SHUT UP!!" Shirosaki yelled as he started holding his head in agony. "Leave me alone, you fucking horse! You're supposed to stay down."

"Let him speak!" Aizen said.

Shirosaki gaped at Aizen. Slowly the mask came undone, and the real Ichigo Kurosaki came back.

"I want to feel no more pain over my mother!" He said. "It hurts so much."

_Disappear._

"I don't want anybody else to be trapped like how I'm trapped

_Shut up!_

"I'm willing to put my life on the line to do what I have to. But it has to be mine…no one else's."

_Get AwAY!! Stop ruining it, bring back the composure. Stop being such a pansy ass._

Ichigo started holding himself in agony. It was too much. The pain of losing to his Hollow, of losing his mother, and of losing everything was more than he could bear. This fed the Hollow.

The mask consumed his face once more.

"FUCK'S SAKE!!" Shirosaki bellowed, finally free of his former self. "Damn it _king_. Why do you have to push my buttons like that?"

"Are you,_ you_?" Aizen asked

"Of course it's me!" Shirosaki said exasperatedly. "I don't want that fool to ever bother me again."

"Then you better do a better job of suppressing your old self, Lord Shirosaki." Aizen warned. "Or it will be your undoing."

"Yeah I know." Shirosaki said, and then excused himself from his master's presence. He made his way to his quarters where he would sleep it off.

_**GoldDragon08: **_Was it his mother that he didn't want to lose, or someone else? What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shirosaki**_

**GoldDragon08: **This is a brand new story that has nothing to do with any previous story except the original Bleach. The following takes place way after the fight with Grimmjow…when Soul Society stopped Aizen…

Chapter Three

How could he have let it happen? The fool took him over again! Shirosaki fumed about how Ichigo Kurosaki could have come up to the surface. He was certain Ichigo had been utterly defeated. The more Shirosaki thought about it, the more he raged. He never wanted to let that part of him see the light of day again. He could not help but wonder why Ichigo had not fought against Aizen once he came back up to the top. It could not be helped.

He needed some air. Picking up Zangetsu on his way out, Shirosaki ran down the hallways and out of Los Noches resuming the search for more Vasto Lorde.

**

* * *

**

"He has left, Aizen-sama!" Rudobone reported to his master. It was very dangerous spying on the erratic Shirosaki, but Rudobone made sure that the spying would be done by someone or something of little to no Spiritual Pressure. Shirosaki would not notice anything. "Presumably he has left to resume the search for more members to form the new group of Espada."

"Very well, Rudobone." Aizen said. "He does speak highly of you. Therefore I am awarding you the new title of Espada."

Aizen flash-stepped down the stairs until he was standing right in front of Rudobone. He pulled out a vial.

"This is a piece of Hougyoku, which I saved for such an occasion." Aizen said, swishing the contents of the vial around. He opened it.

The aroma was intoxicating. Chanting a spell Aizen summoned some of the remnants of the jewel. It rose sharply out of the vial and took hold of Rudobone, who remained transfixed. The jewel was activated and starting morphing him until his mask broke, revealing a handsome face. He still had the two horns jutting out of his head, unfortunately. His Spiritual Pressure shot up. With the new powers, Rudobone gained more confidence in his abilities.

"You are now one of my Espada." Aizen said when the ceremony was finished. "Let this day be etched into your memory forever. Remember that you serve me, for I have given you this awesome power, now command the Exequias. Summon Shirosaki. I think the time is at hand to let the Soul Society know just how much more powerful we have become.

**

* * *

**

The jungle was pitch black. Orihime Inoue could feel something drawing her closer and closer. Someone or something was calling to her. She pushed her way through the underbrush. The branches of the bushes and trees threatened to gouge her eyes out. They scratched her bare arms. She wore her simple pink t-shirt, and purple sweat pants. Her hair kept getting tangled in the bushes. She pushed through, every effort making her more exhausted. She started pushing harder, moving faster and faster until she came to a clearing. It was night; she could see the moon clearly overhead. It reminded her of the moon in Heuco Mundo.

"Hello, is someone there?" Orihime called out, cupping her hands to her mouth. She walked around the clearing.

A figure stood behind her, watching her every move. He had orange colored hair, and chocolate colored eyes. He wore the lower half of a kimono and a long black jacket. Normally, he held a black sword, but right now, he did not possess it. He wore white socks and straw colored sandals. On his face, a scowl normally took the place of a smile, but right now his expression was a soft one. He walked out into the clearing. A stick snapped and Orihime whipped around. Her grey eyes widened and became moist as tears formed.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked sweetly, clasping her hands below her chin. "Is it really you? What happened to you? Did Aizen hurt you, are you back…?"

"I can't stay long." Ichigo Kurosaki said sternly, a scowl playing on his lips. "Everyone's in danger, Inoue. Aizen's coming back, and this time you might not be able to stop him. I need your help Inoue…Before he takes over again."

"Who is taking over?" Orihime asked confused. "Is it Aizen?"

"~~~~~~~~~" Ichigo muttered

"Pardon me?" Orihime laughed nervously. "I didn't hear you. I guess it's because of robots attacking us from Mars! Heh, heh!"

Ichigo covered his face with both hands. Suddenly he started groaning and grimacing in pain. His clothes started glowing ghastly white. His tan skin started becoming bleached, and so did his hair. Removing his hands from his face, Ichigo looked at Orihime with animalistic black eyes with Gold Irises. Suddenly he lunged at Orihime, yelling the name of the new enemy that they would have to face: Shirosaki!

Orihime jumped in her sleep. She sat up in her bed as tears threatened to rain down her face.

_Ichigo what's happening to you?_ Orihime asked herself as she looked out her window and sighed. _It was only a dream, wasn't it?_

**

* * *

**

"Mother fucker!" Shirosaki seethed as he plummeted down.

Blood sprayed from a wound on his chest, but the wound went from red to white; he healed himself by Hollowfication. Shirosaki raked his hand in the air, gaining traction. He summoned Tensa Zangetsu from where it lay on the floor, and the blade flew to his hand. He summoned a massive wave of energy and hurled it at the Vasto Lorde which he opposed.

"Join Aizen-sama!" Shirosaki screamed with an animalistic growl. "Or die, it's all the same to me you fucking fag. I'll kill you; I'll drag your body through the valleys! I'll suck the meat off your bones, and devour your soul, mother fucker I'll pwn you."

"Arrogant brat!" A gold, released Vasto Lorde with little to no mask bellowed in a deep booming voice after emerging from Shirosaki's attack. "I am Alpha and Omega! None shall stand in my presence, for I am _king_."

"Not of this Kingdom!" Shirosaki disappeared, only to reappear right beside the Vasto Lorde. Their swords clashed, sending sparks to the earth below. They withdrew their blades and struck again in a fury of swipes. Sparks flew everywhere and the mighty blasts of energy from their swords ripped trees from the ground. Shirosaki was livid. Never had anyone fought toe to toe with him in Heuco Mundo. He started to fail. He was pushed more and more to be on the defensive until he was being pushed back in the air. The Vasto Lorde laughed.

"Fool, I smell your fear, boy!" The Vasto Lorde laughed. "You will soon bow to me."

Shirosaki cocked a smile. For a minute the Vasto Lorde was confused.

"It can't be helped." Shirosaki said, dreamily. "So far in Heuco Mundo, I've relied on my own power to give me strength, not using any of the other power I have in reserve. Yes I do fear something, but it's not you…_king_. I fear my soul being taken over by a stupid Soul Reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki. Remember that name; remember the name of Shirosaki also, for those are the names of the powers that will FUCK YOU UP!!"

Shirosaki yelled for three seconds. Spiritual Pressure erupted from his body, sending Spirit Particles shooting from him. His power warped the environment and the landscape itself, crushing weaker Hollows. Zangetsu glowed blue.

"_Getsuga Tenshou!_" Shirosaki yelled in a battle cry. The already dark sky was blackened by Spiritual Pressure and kido/cero-like power. Suddenly, Shirosaki was behind the Vasto Lorde. The Hollow's sword was broken in half and blood erupted from a diagonal wound on the Vasto Lorde's chest. The Hollow stumbled and started falling out of the sky. Shirosaki caught the bleeding Hollow.

"Please…give me a warrior's death." The Vasto Lorde pleaded.

"Fool." Shirosaki stuck his hand in his gaping wound and produced white goop. He stuck the paste into the Hollow's wounds, and healed him. "Your sword is mine, now. Use it wisely. Cut down your enemies for they are strong. Show no mercy. Give them the warrior's death you so desire. _King?_ You are now my horse. Don't bow to me. Admit that you will serve Aizen and no one but him! You smell fear? Well there will be nothing to smell on Aizen, for he has no fear. Join him, Hollow, or I will leave you wounded, for weak Hollows to pick you off! Join him, and more battles await you. Join him and gain access to more power!"

"…You son of a bitch…You think I'll follow you and your pathetic master?" The Vasto Lorde fumed with anger. "You're out of your mind. I'll follow you…Just to see what this power is you so highly speak of…"

"Good." Shirosaki smirked as he saw Rudobone arrive on the scene. "And if you show any sign of treachery. You will feel my blade once again."

**

* * *

**

Tatsuki Arisawa shivered at the seriousness of her best friend. The dream she had must have left quite an impression on her.

"I'm sure Ichigo kicked that guy's ass." Tatsuki said confidently to ease Orihime's mind. "The idiot must have gotten stuck in the place you said you were kidnapped to."

"But you don't know Aizen like I do!" Orihime said. "What if something terrible happened?"

Tatsuki did not know what to believe. Should she take her friend seriously and believe that Ichigo was taken to a place where it was constant night? Or should she question her friend's mental capacity? She admitted to herself that she saw ghosts or spirits, but would she dare to question reality? Those are the questions that plagued Tatsuki. This was one of the only times that Orihime had opened up about her feelings. They walked in silence for a while.

"Oh no!" Orihime cried. "I was so busy thinking about Ichigo that I forgot my lunch!"

Orihime sprinted back down the street towards her home.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki cried. "I guess I'll see you in class then!"

The two girls went their separate ways.

**

* * *

**

There were ten of them. Rudobone and the Gold Vasto Lorde were included in the new group of Espada. Aizen had fulfilled his dream of attaining a new army. They were each given some residual power from the remnant of the Hougyoku. They were superior to their predecessors. They had trained in places few Hollows had been. They had not felt the comfort of a palace that was Los Noches. They were warriors, bred and true. Shirosaki nodded at Rudobone. Shirosaki had long since healed from his wounds from his various battles.

"This marks a new era for Heuco Mundo!" Shirosaki said loudly below the throne so everyone could hear him. "There never has been a ruler of this forsaken land. And now, we have Aizen-sama, who will rule over all the land! Hollows everywhere know about the oppression of Soul Society and their Soul Reapers. We will kill them all! We will bring peace to the world and to Heuco Mundo. How many souls feel the constant hunger of loneliness? How many times have the Hollows been subjected to the cruelty of a group of souls who misunderstand and misinterpret our intentions? Our very way of life is always in danger because of those wretched Soul Reapers. Let us bring peace to the world. Let's summon our Fraccions and rid the world of every single Soul Reaper. That is the path to power and justice. That is the true way! In servitude to the fearless Aizen-sama!"

The Vasto Lorde applauded. This was one of the few times they would ever get a glimmer of hope. Their hope was in Sousuke Aizen. Aizen tapped his temple thoughtfully, and smiled a half-smile. Things were going to plan. Now that they had the leaders, it was now time to build the main force of the army.

_**GoldDragon08: **_What did you all think, too many Fs?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shirosaki**_

**GoldDragon08: **This is a brand new story that has nothing to do with any previous story except the original Bleach. The following takes place way after the fight with Grimmjow…when Soul Society stopped Aizen…

Chapter Four

Menos Grande, some of the strongest, brutish Hollows of Heuco Mundo started disappearing from the forest of Menos. They were being warped and turned smaller until they resembled the Exequias. They were being broken down, their power being concentrated until they were small enough to pass as minions. Thousands of Menos Grande was pursued by Szayel Aporro Granz's Fraccion. These minions set to work using research to make the new army for Aizen. Rudobone had his minions also helping Aporro's Fraccion. Their success rate was 73%; some of the Menos were unusable as they were warped into something more twisted. Shirosaki looked out to the forest of Menos, eyes gleaming. Never had something like this been tried before. Aizen was planning to take Soul Society and the Ouken by force. He was going to torture every last Captain until he got the information. Everyone else in Soul Society was good as dead. The Espada were elsewhere training. They would fight until their last breaths, and Aizen would expect no less. Shirosaki had something else in mind. He was given orders, special orders, to go into the world of the living and retrieve information. Aizen needed a pathway to be built from Heuco Mundo to Soul Society, and the only person who could build the pathway was Kisuke Urahara. Shirosaki had to wait for sufficient forces to be erected so that they could lead the attack head on.

_Those fools won't know what hit them. _Shirosaki thought, licking the teeth of his mask. _Once Aizen achieves his goal, I'll show the old man my true power; the one he unknowingly gave me when he forced Ichigo into that pit, when Ichigo first became a Soul Reaper. How delicious._

The Vaizard laughed with mirth. Urahara would not know what hit him.

**

* * *

**

The forest was black as ever. Orihime Inoue wandered around aimlessly for what seemed to be hours. She thought she could hear a voice calling to her. She ran quickly to where the voice was calling from, but it seemed to be getting farther and farther away until she reached a door. She opened the door. Sunlight blinded Orihime as she stepped into the classroom. For a minute, she did not know where she was. _Was that all a dream?_

**

* * *

**

"The time has come Shirosaki!" Aizen said. "It's time for you to go into the real world and force that coward Urahara to force open the gate to Soul Society. From the world of the living, our forces with lay siege to Soul Society, and we will have our vengeance."

"And what should I do if I find others, _king_?" Shirosaki asked viciously and hungrily.

"Kill them." Aizen said, lighting up a cigarette. "All of them."

**

* * *

**

"Tournament finals are this week!" Tatsuki cried as she walked beside her best friend. "I can't believe the damn teacher would give us and exam in the same week. How cruel, eh, Orihime?"

"Hmm?" Orihime asked with a spaced-out look on her face. "Sorry Tatsuki, I was daydreaming again."

"Was it about Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, knowing full well that their classmate had been missing for some time.

"No it was something else that happened earlier," Orihime confessed. "Something spooky."

Orihime walked up a few paces. Tatsuki was awfully quiet.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime looked to her friend.

Tatsuki was deathly still. Suddenly she was swallowed up by darkness of a forest.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried out in fear and surprise. "Tatsuki where are you!"

Orihime ran forward to try and reach her friend…

Then…

…something shuffled; it was out of sight…

Something sucked in the stale air and cried out!

Gliding with Ancient Grace…Untouched by sorrow or hatred…the stench of fallen foes on its breath…Orihime's eyes widened with wonderment. The thing that glided claimed her as its own.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki tapped her feet impatiently.

Orihime blinked, unrecognizing her friend at first, and then relief flooded her face.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime grabbed her friend in a bear hug, not willing to let go for anything.

"Alright, alright," Tatsuki said. "I get it we're friends still, what's with you Orihime?"

"Something exciting happened!" Orihime said. "I was scared, so scared that I lost you, and all I thought about was about you, and then something came over me!"

"What are you talking about?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime couldn't answer as she felt a massive wave of Spiritual Pressure hit her.

**

* * *

**

"You're still young and naïve!" Shihoin Yoruichi pushed Shirosaki from behind. "You know nothing about combat, its form, and the use of hand to hand!"

Shirosaki slashed upwards, trying to cut the ninja Soul Reaper in half. She dodged the attack using shunpo. She appeared in front of Shirosaki, and tried blasting him with a wave of electricity. Shirosaki too flash-stepped and kept flashing all over the place, Yoruichi closed her eyes and concentrated. She formed a barrier around her, and forced it open, smashing into Zangetsu as Ichigo cut through the barrier. A well placed kick to the head sent Shirosaki spiraling to the floor.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He roared, letting out a crescent shaped wave of energy at Yoruichi, who flash-stepped yet again. The bandage wrapped itself around Shirosaki's arm. "Bankai!"

The area was engulfed with black Spiritual Pressure. Shirosaki now wore a black coat over his white Soul Reaper pants. Tensa Zangetsu dangled aimlessly in his left hand.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" Shirosaki said.

Yoruichi flash-stepped behind Shirosaki and tried kicking him. In a movement too fast for the eye to follow, Shirosaki grabbed Yoruichi's leg and slashed the tendon. He let go and she flew backwards, landing shakily on her legs. She aimed a blast of kido, but Shirosaki, ate the blast, and charged at Yoruichi, who could not flash-step fast enough to get away from her pursuer. She kept flash-stepping but he kept coming almost at the same time. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the collar, making her lose balance, and slashed her from her left breast to the top of her left leg. Yoruichi's eyes went wide in shock. She flashed a kido bomb in Shirosaki's face and flash-stepped away, turning into a cat, her clothes coming off with the transformation. Shirosaki looked around him.

"So the pussy ran away?" He asked no one in particular.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. White ribbons representing souls came up all around him. He concentrated on finding the red one. Finally he found it.

Yoruichi stumbled in cat form, walking in an alley.

"Hello Yoruichi!" someone said from behind her. She meowed as Shirosaki grabbed her by the mane.

**

* * *

**

Urahara and Tessai were flung to the ground in the basement underneath Urahara's shop. Shirosaki flash-stepped right before them, dropped Yoruichi on the ground, and put his right foot on her.

"You will open the gate to Soul Society for Aizen-sama!" Shirosaki bellowed. "Or else you will die painfully!"

"It's time for Jinta's iron bat!" The red haired boy flew down the ladder and tried smashing Shirosaki on the head. There was the sound of metal slicing against metal, and the sound of ripping flesh. Jinta's blood rained down on Shirosaki, and the iron bat fell in two places. Jinta's limp body fell some ways away.

"I'm dead serious." Shirosaki muttered.

"Ururu!" Tessai cried. "Don't mess with him, get Jinta and bring him over here!"

Ururu felt conflicted coming close to Shirosaki and getting her friend. When she brought the boy over, Tessai quickly went to use kido to heal the boy.

"Your Spiritual Pressure has shot through the roof, Ichigo!" Urahara said, trying to keep calm. "You must feel good to wield that much power. It leaks out of you like a river. I'm sure someone else is bound to notice."

Suddenly there was an explosion from above. Blue Spirit Particle arrows started raining down on Shirosaki. He flash-stepped out of the way. Yoruichi was hit by several arrows, and then Shirosaki used a Getsuga Tenshou to block the arrows. He grabbed Yoruichi and moved as the arrows overcame the attack. Shirosaki cut through all of the arrows that came his way, while holding Yoruichi. He started spinning around faster than anything on earth. He pointed Zangetsu up, and flew, making a massive Getsuga Tenshou to erupt from the sword. He burrowed into the arrows and made his way from where Uryu Ishida sat perched on top of the ladder. Uryu leapt for his life as Shirosaki crashed into the ladder.

"El Directo!" Chad yelled from above, sending a punishing blow into Shirosaki, however, Shirosaki shrugged it off as if it were nothing more than a nuisance. Uryu blasted Shirosaki from below, but Shirosaki blocked every arrow with Zangetsu. Chad smashed his fist through the air, aiming to hit Shirosaki. Shirosaki flashed away, and arrows pierced Chad. Chad fell to the ground in a bloody heap. He struggled to stand up, but then his chest was ripped open by a black blade. Chad fell to the ground yet again but this time he did not get back up. Suddenly, a blue pentagon surrounded Shirosaki.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi, but he's just too strong to let live." Uryu spilled a vial of Spiritual Pressure out on one of his metal handled arrows. Suddenly, the arrow splintered the ground. Shirosaki had slashed right through it, and opened up Uryu's stomach. Blood spilt to the ground in a massive flow. Uryu's eyes went to the back of his head, and he fell.

"Too Slow!" Shirosaki screeched. He flash-stepped in front of Urahara yet again.

"You will open the gates to Soul Society, old man!" Shirosaki said threateningly. "There are no more games, no more interruptions."

"Kurosaki-kun?" Shirosaki froze. There was only one person in the world who could have said his other name.

Shirosaki looked above. The ladder had fallen, since it had been broken. Slowly Shirosaki turned to face Orihime Inoue. Her eyes were sad.

"How did you get down here?" he seethed. "Nevermind, what do you plan on doing?"

"You-you turned bad, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said disappointedly. "Why have you become bad, Kurosaki-kun?"

"What's it to you, bitch?"

"Kurosaki-kun, let go of Yoruichi-san. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You can't even catch me."

Orihime put her hands to her hair pieces and yelled out her chant, summoning her attacking fairy. Shirosaki cut the fairy in half straight away, and lunged at Orihime. Orihime put up her shield. Zangetsu slammed against the shield, making it crack. Meanwhile, Orihime put some distance between herself and Shirosaki. He broke through the barrier, and lunged again at Orihime. Orihime put up her shield yet again, and he broke it down again, but before he knew it, it was back up.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A Massive black wave of energy swept the shield up, destroying the fairies that made it. "Any last words."

Orihime made her way forward, and did something odd with her Spiritual Pressure. She walked slowly and deliberately, her eyes full will hope.

_I can't move. _Shirosaki tried moving, tried killing her. _What's happening to me?_

Shirosaki's heart beat louder and louder. It was as if some other force was trying to take over again.

_Kurosaki! _Shirosaki yelled into his mind as Orihime breached his defenses. Their faces were inches apart. Orihime put her hand on Shirosaki's arm, and released Yoruichi, who tumbled to the ground. Orihime wrapped her arms around Shirosaki, and leaned in.

_No, she's not going to- she can't…she's going to kiss me!_

Shirosaki's mask lifted slightly, revealing Ichigo Kurosaki's lips. Orihime leaned in closer, and Shirosaki started squirming from the warm embrace, but he could not let go. Orihime was millimeters away when Shirosaki summoned all of his and Grimmjow's strength to push her away. Shirosaki backed away from Orihime, and she knelt on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and Rudobone arrived on scene with reinforcements.

"They found another way." Rudobone reported to Shirosaki, whose mask formed back on his face in the nick of time. "We can leave the humans alone for now. Also, Aizen requests that we bring back Orihime Inoue."

"No!" Shirosaki snapped back. "We mustn't bring her!"

"It's as Aizen requests" Rudobone said menacingly. "You dare go against lord Aizen?"

Shirosaki shook his head. His shoulders slumped. Two Exequias grabbed Orihime. She tried fighting back, but they took her by force to the gates of Heuco Mundo.

"Today, your lives were spared humans." Shirosaki seethed greatly in the direction of Urahara and Tessai. "But make no mistake; if you make any attempt to rise against us, people will die…You can count on that."

Shirosaki and the rest of the Exequias disappeared into Heuco Mundo, along with Orihime Inoue. Urahara and Tessai burst into action, racing to Uryu and Chad's sides. It would take all night for them to heal their friends. Urahara looked to the pale blue fake sky, and wondered.

_Has Aizen succeeded in winning? _Urahara asked himself.

Suddenly, two Captains from the Gotei appeared beside Urahara.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto sent us." Byakuya Kuchiki said to Urahara. "Is everything alright."

"No." Urahara said, stroking Yoruichi's side of her snout. "Things are going to get a lot worse."

"Tch," Zeraki Kenpachi said. "What a hassle."

_**GoldDragon08: **_What do you think about that? A lot happened in this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shirosaki**_

**GoldDragon08: **This is a brand new story that has nothing to do with any previous story except the original Bleach. The following takes place way after the fight with Grimmjow…when Soul Society stopped Aizen…

Chapter Five

"Well, well, Orihime Inoue." Aizen put out another cigarette at the steps of the throne. "How does it feel being utterly hopeless now that your only hero has now turned his back to you?"

"The Ichigo Kurosaki I know would never let you talk to me in such a way." Orihime said fearlessly. "He would stand up for what's right, and force you to give me back to the land of the living. That is not my Ichigo. Not this person wearing the mask."

"What, you don't like the mask honey?" Shirosaki cooed. "That's too bad. You have to get used to this face because it's the only thing reminiscent of your Ichigo Kurosaki. That fuck is no more. I am Shirosaki, the Hollow to Ichigo's Soul Reaper! Fear me everyone, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Orihime held her head up high, with the dignity of a princess. She would never let show how fearful she was.

"Tuck her away." Aizen ordered some of the random Fraccions that were left from the Espada's forces. They forced Orihime down a hall into a room where they said she would spend the rest of eternity in. "So what happened in the real world? Why are you so worked up over her Shirosaki?"

"I'm not worked up, _king._" Shirosaki lied. "I just don't see the point of having her here when we are going to attack Soul Society. I mean she's only one human, there's only so much her powers can do, especially since I fucked that shit up. Come on _king_, you don't need her."

"I suppose you're right Shirosaki." Aizen said thoughtfully. "But there is something between you two, I'm sure of it. Therefore she lives in this compound, until we sort out what it is that is going on between you two."

"But Aizen-" Shirosaki said, but Aizen lifted his right palm to Shirosaki.

"Be gone!" Aizen said. "I have to prepare the path to Soul Society as our forces mass."

With that, Shirosaki stormed off out of the throne room.

**

* * *

**

_What is that bitch doing to me? _Shirosaki was angry mostly at himself for showing weakness in front of Aizen yet again. _She didn't do anything that bad to me, so why does her very presence do this to me? Is it me, or is it…Kurosaki_

He paced the floor in his room.

**You're losing your touch, Hollow. **

_Who-Kurosaki!  
_

**Who do you think it is, dumbass?**

_I thought you were supposed to remain the horse, what the hell's happening with Grimmjow's power? I thought it was supposed to stop your shit._

**It seems that Grimmjow didn't necessarily hate Orihime. That means he must have felt some sort of connection to her. That means I've found a way of breaking you down, and smashing you out of here. It's her. Orihime Inoue.**

_I'll kill her and drag her body through the streets! The men will weep for her! I will suck the meat from her bones, and make you suffer for it, you little shit! And there's nothing you can do about it!_

**I can stop you now. And it's eating at you. I just have to hold onto her. **

_I will never let go of my place as king._

**What are you king of, this body? Aizen tells you what to do and you do it like you're a little bitch. You may have won with controlling me, but as a king, you're pretty lame.**

_Shut the fuck up and get out of head! I swear, I'll make that little bitch pay, you'll regret toying with me!_

With that, Shirosaki stopped pacing around the floor, and ripped open the door. He made his way to the prisoner's holding cells.

**

* * *

**

The forest was pitch black. Branches threatened to stab her eyes out, but Orihime was careful to dodge the deadly branches. She could feel a presence, and so she made her way to where the presence was from. All of a sudden strong arms grabbed her, and spun her around to face them. It was Ichigo Kurosaki yet again, in the forest realm.

"You're in danger." Ichigo said. And with that, the vision stopped. Orihime looked around the room, stunned for a second. She was in the exact room she had been first imprisoned in, with a window looking out on the desert of Hueco Mundo. She heard a disturbance on the other side of her door. Turning around to face it, she gaped as it swung open, revealing a very livid Shirosaki.

"Kurosaki-" Shirosaki grabbed Orihime by her mouth, making her stop talking.

"Listen you little bitch!" Shirosaki screamed uncontrollably. "You will not be the death of me!"

He punched her in the stomach, and as she doubled over, he kneed her in the face. He pulled her back up from the ground and punched her hard in the face. Bone bit into his fist, and Orihime tried screaming in pain, but could not for she was winded. Blood streamed down her face. Shirosaki pinned her on the wall, and turned her back to him and started repeatedly punching her in the kidneys. He punched her in the back of her head, making her see stars. He grabbed her left arm and twisted it around until there was a loud snap. Orihime cried out in pain and started sobbing uncontrollably. He punched her two more times in the face before she fell down. He got on top of her and whispered in her ear:

"This is not a Prison Cell, little Orihime, it's an operating room, and I am the surgeon!"

He grabbed her right arm and snapped it out of its socket. He grabbed her right leg and shattered it at the knee. She tried squirming, tried getting away from him, but she could not see that she was trapped. Her tears blinded her. Shirosaki stomped on her stomach. His heart was beating erratically. This was not what he was supposed to be doing. He forced out a laugh even though there was a knot in his throat. He continued punching her and kicking her until she stopped moving, and went into shock. Using his massive amount of Spiritual Pressure, he broke through the window carrying her. He flash-stepped far into the desert, and flung her into the sand.

"NO ONE WILL COME FOR YOU NOW!!" Shirosaki coughed, tears nearly coming down his face. He disappeared from the scene.

He reappeared in his room, panting. He slammed the door and knelt on the floor as the unshed tears came unbridled. Why did he feel this way? Why did his heart feel so terrible over what he had just done? His inner self made no sound; silence took over the space. He cried with contempt with himself. This was someone he was friends with. This was someone he had loved. This was the person he had just massacred. He was left alone to reflect on his actions

**

* * *

**

Hollow's growled all around. Orihime could feel the pain that permeated through her body. Every bruise, cut, and broken bone spoke to her in many ways. Her eyebrows furrowed.

_No. _Orihime thought. _This is not how it's going to end. The destruction of earth is inevitable. There may be no one to stop Aizen and his new Espada. I must save him! I must save Kurosaki-kun, even if he hates me for it. Whatever it takes, I think of you Sora, and I feel less alone. But now I am alone, and I must act, or else perish in this vast wasteland._

Then…

…Something shuffled…it was out of sight…something sucked in the stale air, and cried out. Gliding with Ancient Grace, Untouched by hate or sorrow, truly the purest survivor.

The white dove came from above, and perched next to Orihime's unseeing eyes.

"You wish to save the one you love." The creature said. "I am the blade of your soul, and I will let you save him."

**

* * *

**

The army stretched out for many miles in the dense sand of Hueco Mundo. Aizen's eyes gleamed with pride. His servants had done well.

"Tonight we rest my army!" Aizen called out to all his subjects. "Dine hearty, eat whatever souls you can find, because in the morning comes our triumphant return to Soul Society and Kings!"

There was a loud uproar as the innumerable Hollows cheered. Shirosaki punched the wall, leaving a dent and a few cracks.

_We're kings? _Shirosaki questioned himself. _No we're nothing more than tools for Aizen to use. He surely hates us, but what should I do? Where is that damn Ichigo Kurosaki, he's been silent! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki!_

Silence met Shirosaki, and he punched the wall again.

**

* * *

**

A lone Menos Grande lumbered on, alone in its suffering. Suddenly, it felt a tug in its long coat. It felt a little of it tear off. Ready to do a Cero, the Menos looked down. Nothing was there. Orihime Inoue made sure she kept up her shield. This new shield she wielded made it so that shadows were warped and she was shielded from enemy view. She used what she learned in Handicraft's Club at school to make up a new suit for her to wear. It was a black body suit, and it was tight fitting. She made it using needles she always carried around with her since she came from school when she was abducted. She tied up her hair in a long pony tail and tucked it behind her as she undressed and redressed into the black clothing. She put on a black hood over her head and scarf over her mouth and tucked it in the hood. Next, she would need weapons. Eyeing the Quartz tree she climbed high, masking her Spiritual Pressure. She made sure she moved quietly. Summoning Tsubaki, she sliced off a few pieces of the tree. She made her way down the tree again and started shaping her tools.

**

* * *

**

"Where is Orihime Inoue?" Aizen seethed at Shirosaki. "What have you done with her?"

"I put her in her place, my _king_." Shirosaki seethed right back at his master. "I let her go to the sands of Hueco Mundo, in search of a way out of this nightmare."

"This nightmare?" Aizen teased. "This only marks part of my kingdom. Soon you will see the full glory of my whole immaculate kingship! And then you won't bare make such rude comments about my kingdom."

"I meant no offence." Shirosaki lied, thought he bowed down to his master. "Please forgive me, my _king_."

"I should put you out of your misery, however there is some used to you yet. Tomorrow, we lead our army on an assault of Soul Society. First you are to lead the first wave through the gates, and crush all of the Soul Reapers sent on recognizance. We are to take out one of the guards of the gates, and open wide are way into the Seireitei. Then we will take over the land of Soul Reapers, and at last we will have our vengeance.

"Yes Master Aizen!" Shirosaki said, not full heartedly.

They made further plans on making their way into Soul Society and the realm of the Soul Reapers.

**

* * *

**

Two low class guards started switching with two other guards. Masking everything about her, Orihime Inoue shadowed her way behind the two guards silently, until they were well a ways into Los Noches. She ran behind pillars, making sure no Hollow could see her. Suddenly there was a big Spiritual Pressure. Aizen along with Rudobone and the Golden Vasto Lorde stalked along the hallway, heading toward a staircase. Orihime put up her shield, and hid behind a pillar so that no one could see her. Then her eyes widened. Following Aizen was none other than Shirosaki. They made their way up the staircase into another level of the grand palace of Los Noches. Orihime could smell Ichigo Kurosaki. She knew where he went. She decided to use her nose to find a place where Shirosaki mostly bid his time at. She passed a battalion size of Exequias and made her way to the personal quarters.

Finally she stopped at a door, but she could only observe it from across the way, since she did not want to be seen. She made her way to the door when it was silent, and the way was clear. She put her ears to the door to hear anything from the other side of the door. Thankfully, she heard nothing. She pried open the door to find that it was unlocked. She slipped inside and closed the door slowly. She slowly turned around. The room was dark and there was a sense of foreboding. There was one small window, looking up at the crescent moon in the sky. Unlike the cell, there were no bars on the window. In the corner were two chairs surrounding a coffee table. On the right of the door was a closet for holding clothes and there was a place for Zangetsu. In the middle of the room, with the head touching one of the walls was a bed. It was a simple bed, with room enough for one person. Orihime could smell her Ichigo in the room. She could taste him on her breath.

Wasting no time, Orihime slid underneath the bed. She pulled out a few batons from her satchel on her back. She placed the batons so that they were evenly placed out. She made sure that they were the proper lengths, cutting them with Tsubaki. If Shirosaki was to come back, and hop on the bed, it would not crush her. She waited for Shirosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki to come back from the meeting.

**

* * *

**

Another uprising had emerged from the depths of Hueco Mundo. This time, a group of Menos Grande had gotten together in the crowd of lesser Hollows, and they threatened the destruction of the gates to the Soul Society. The gate was two huge mounds of packed sand which caked to make them hard like rock. When activated, a portal would emerge in the middle of the two mounds, making it possible for the Hollows to get to Soul Society. Aizen had made it that way. On top of the two mounds were two components so that anyone could activate the field which opened the portal. Aizen was looking forward to the fact that few of his minions would go ahead and lay siege to the Soul Reapers. However, this band of Hollows threatened the destruction of the gateway. That is where Shirosaki came in. Wasting no time, he attacked the Menos Grande first, slashing through them with Getsuga Tenshou. They aimed Cero at him, but he used shunpo to get behind them. They were two slow and cumbersome. Shirosaki sank his blade into one of the Menos' foot and knocked it over. It crashed into another Menos, which knocked into other Menos, and so on and so forth until all of the Menos Grande where sprawled on the ground, unable to get up because they did not have arms.

"Bankai!" Shirosaki yelled as the bandage from Zangetsu wrapped itself around his right forearm. The area was filled with black Spiritual Pressure. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

Shirosaki swiped the air with his blade, making a massive attack go forth and envelope his enemies. He appeared somewhere else and did the same thing until the whole group where either destroyed or gone into hiding. Now begun the hunt. Shirosaki concentrated and with amazing speed, slashed through the ranks of those that were left. He was merciless in the killing, but on the inside, he felt as empty as a shell. His instinct to kill was not as it used to be. Kurosaki still would not speak to him. Something must have happened to him to make him this way. He made one last sweep of the region before powering down from Bankai form, and disappearing into the endless night, back to his quarters where a surprise awaited him.

_**GoldDragon08: **_I hoped you liked what I did with the story, it's going to get intense. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shirosaki**_

**GoldDragon08: **This is a brand new story that has nothing to do with any previous story except the original Bleach. The following takes place way after the fight with Grimmjow…when Soul Society stopped Aizen…

Chapter Six

"DAMN IT!!" Shirosaki kicked his coffee table, sending it crumbling to the floor. He slammed the door closed behind him. He was so confused! Where was Kurosaki when he needed him? He did not know what to believe! Was he destined to be the bitch of Aizen for all eternity? Was it right to defeat all of their enemies in one fell swoop? What would be the sense of living if you had nothing to fight anymore? Where was Ichigo Kurosaki? And was Orihime Inoue dead? How could he have been so cruel?

Shirosaki dumped Zangetsu in the corner of the room, and slumped down on top of the bed, sprawling out on his back. Something felt different about the bed and the room itself, but he was too worried to think about anything else. He closed his eyes and drifted into uneasy sleep. He could feel something pull at his legs, and then at his arms. Suddenly, he felt pressure on his chest. Snapping his eyes open, Shirosaki looked with bewilderment at the person that knelt on his chest. Those eyes, those grey eyes. It was almost as if a ghost gazed at him as she stroked his masked cheek.

"Orihime?" Shirosaki whispered hoarsely. "But how?"

"Shh…Kurosaki-kun." Orihime ordered softly. "You are very ill. I have come to heal you. Soten Kisshun, I Reject!"

Orihime's healing fairies whipped out of her hairpins, and covered the full length of the bed with their shield.

"You recovered your powers, but how?" Shirosaki was shocked. He did not know the true power of Orihime Inoue. "You can never undo what Aizen did to me!"

"Be still, be silent, my Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime ordered yet again softly. "I know what it is that binds you to this state."

Slowly, white liquid started oozing out of Shirosaki's pores until the liquid all broke through his mask, making Grimmjow form right on top of him. This process took hours, and by the time they were finished, Orihime was sweating profusely and had gotten off of Ichigo since Grimmjow now took her place. This was taking up a lot of her energy. Then she was finished. Ichigo Kurosaki was back where he belonged, as king of his soul. He pushed the unconscious Grimmjow off of him.

"Orihime, how are we going to escape now?" Ichigo asked. "Grimmjow gave me a lot of power, and now that we are separated, we cannot use it to escape!"

"Power is not everything." Orihime said. "The key is to know your own self fully. When you know your strengths and limitations, you can let your powers follow suit. Just because these Hollow have amazing strengths does not mean that they can overcome you. Will is everything. Once you have the will, any obstacle can be overcome. Power is an illusion. Do you have the will to act, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes, I have the will!" Ichigo said with resolve. "I'll get us out of here Inoue, I promise."

"No, _I'll _get us out of here." Orihime laughed. "Just watch my back."

She went to the door and opened it partly. Ichigo redressed in his ruined Soul Reaper clothes, grabbing Zangetsu on the way. Two Exequias were making their way down the hall. Orihime leapt out of the room, Ichigo panicked. He unsheathed Zangetsu, but he froze. Orihime smashed her left palm into the jaw of the left Exequias, while her right arm pulled the Hollow's arm. The Exequias was thus knocked out by one of Orihime's kicks to his head. The second Exequias was already on the floor! Ichigo stood in the doorway, dumbstruck.

"Come on, Ichigo!" Orihime's musical voice sang lovely. "Let's get out of here!"

With that, she pulled the Soul Reaper Representative out of the door and down the hall, making her shield go up as they ran so that no one could sense them by looking at them.

**

* * *

**

They made their way through the desert. Orihime panted with exertion. She was getting exhausted. _No, _she thought. _I have to show Kurosaki-kun! I have to show him that I am tough enough to get us out._

They made their way to the two mounds of packed sand that represented the way to Soul Society. Ichigo went up to one of the mounds and sent a wave of energy into the machine which opened the portal.

"Go Orihime!" Ichigo said. "You go first, I'll come behind you. Run fast and don't you look back."

"Right!" Orihime said, thinking Ichigo was coming along. She ran first into the portal summoning Spirit Particles to make a path at her feet. She ran for what seemed to be hours and then she made it out on the other side of the portal. She fell down to Rokungai in Soul Society. She activated her shield and like a parachute, she glided down to the earth. She looked up to the portal, but was shocked when she heard a loud boom. The portal exploded with amazing sparks and there was a sound wave, knocking Orihime off her feet.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime screamed.

**

* * *

**

The two mounds were decimated. Ichigo was in his Bankai form.

_Ulquiorra was right. _Ichigo thought to himself. _She is the reason I grew stronger. Thank you, Orihime. Now I see._

The gates to Los Noches began opening up, as thousands of Exequias marched out into the dunes of Hueco Mundo. It was the time Aizen had set for the army to ascend to Soul Society. The thousands of Hollow stopped short upon seeing the ruined gates. Next, flashed out the Espadas led by Aizen himself. Aizen was filled with confusion upon seeing his right hand-man just standing above the ruined gates, without his mask. Then apprehension hit Aizen like a title wave.

"There's nowhere to run to Soul Reaper filth!" Aizen said loud enough for it to carry to Ichigo's ears. "Your life is now worthless. You have limited time in this realm."

"Destiny has a great test in store for us all." Ichigo said, angrily. "Has mine come, and have I failed it? A deed once done cannot be undone, but may it yet be mitigated!"

Ichigo slashed through the air for emphasis. The Gold Vasto Lorde used his resureccion.

"Let me at him boss!" The Gold Espada pleaded with Aizen. "I know that I can beat him now."

"There's no point." Aizen said smoothly. "All forces ready your fiercest techniques and fire on the count of three. One, Two, Three!"

Cero and other vast amounts of energy lit up the area. Although Ichigo had vast amounts of speed, he could not out run the techniques. He yelled as he blocked the Ceros and other techniques with Zangetsu. He pushed Zangetsu with his left arm.

_NO!! _Ichigo screamed in his mind. _Instinct is in all of us. I am not a disgrace. I am Shirosaki, I am Zangetsu. I AM. PERIOD!_

Ichigo roared, and swung Zangetsu upwards, slashing the techniques in half. The two mounds of sand were destroyed more thoroughly. Ichigo yelled to the top of his lungs, bringing up his Spiritual Pressure. This pushed away any of the weaker techniques that were still coming to him. Aizen's eyes widened with surprise.

"You think one lowly Soul Reaper can stop my magnitude of Hollow and Arrancar?" Aizen seethed.

"The Soul Reapers have it wrong in Soul Society!" Ichigo screamed. "Samurai have always been known to wield katana and wear kimonos. But the Samurai I know usually live in the wilderness, away from people, and have fought for honor and pride by themselves. I don't need anyone else but by sword. Learn its name, for it is Zangetsu, Aizen Sousuke!"

Ichigo disappeared, reappearing just above his position, and a little closer. He swung Zangetsu for all it was worth, and yelled the attack's name:

"GETSUGA TENSHOU, MOTHER FUCKER!!"

The Espada either blocked with their attacks, their zanpakutou, or they dodged. Aizen stood and let his minions do the work as the prevented him from being harmed.

"Get him." Aizen said to his ten Espada. "Dead or alive, he's coming back to me."

The Espada dispersed, covering as much area as they could so that they were surrounding Ichigo. Ichigo had his eyes closed, recalling his training with Urahara, Yoruichi, and Zangetsu. He never felt so calm, so right. None of his friends were there to witness the fight and that was the way he liked it. There was no one to get in the way. Things could not be more perfect. Ichigo did not care; he let Shirosaki come to the surface of his mind again to take his place. Shirosaki was the better fighter at any rate. The mask did not form on Ichigo's face, however. Suddenly, he heard a yell from above, and the Golden Espada came barreling down on Ichigo with his full force. Ichigo could barely block the blades of the Golden Espada as he used tentacle like swords to cut and Ichigo.

_What's happening, where is my mask? _Ichigo could feel his resolve faltering, and he gritted his teeth. _So that pussy is hiding. It looks like it is up to me. Finally, a fight where I can finally cut loose not be worried that he's trying to take me over. Or could it be that we are one? I finally understand. Shirosaki is not just some other malevolent being living inside of me. We are the same being. We share the same soul. So that means I can control his power, because it has to be mine, all mine, no one else's. We are one, and I am free, finally._

Ichigo flash-stepped above the Gold Vasto Lorde and was about to slash through the Espada's face when he was attacked from behind. He was forced to go on the defensive as three Espada attacked him at the same time. He never moved so fast before, blocking each and every one of their techniques before going backwards into one's torso, kicking them away, and stood in the middle of the two that were left. They rushed him at the same time. He disappeared and they ran into each other, almost cutting through each other.

"Hey watch it!" One yelled.

"Fuck off, ya damn cunt." The other Espada yelled back.

Ichigo decapitated the strongest Espada and went to attack the other one, but three more Espada joined the fray. It was chaotic as Ichigo went like a pinball, attacking the Espada, making three Getsuga Tenshou techniques envelope several of them. The other Espada continued attacking Ichigo with their very different blades. He crossed blades with Rudobone.

"Was it all just a lie?" Rudobone asked angrily. "You never really held any of those beliefs. You are worthless piece of vermin-"

"Don't flatter yourself." Ichigo seethed right back. "Part of me was one of you and believed in the destruction of Soul Society, but for different reasons. Soul Society has always been against everything I've ever done as a Soul Reaper, so I should not recognize myself as being part of them. But I'm not part of them! I'm a substitute Soul Reaper. You should remember that, for it's going to be the last thing you remember."

Ichigo lunged forward, slashing wildly and in an animalistic way. He broke through Rudobone's defense and would have succeeded in striking a fatal blow had not another Espada interfered. Ichigo was forced back as more Espada surrounded him. He taunted them, calling them fools, calling them cowards for following a Soul Reaper. He kept them on their toes, disappearing and reappearing in another place. Finally, he kicked the tenth Espada's sword and stabbed the Espada before he could unleash his sword. He ripped the Espada in half, and the two halves disintegrated. The other Espada used their Resureccion and were all transformed. Rudobone was in the form of a deadly tree. Ichigo could not escape the reaching branches of Rudobone's Resureccion. He was caught in it, and it sank its twigs into Ichigo's veins, sucking the life-force from him. Ichigo screamed, and twisted in agony. The Gold Vasto Lorde shot up behind him and was about to use one of its blades to pierce Ichigo's heart when Ichigo summoned a Getsuga Tenshou, and with a flick of his wrist and a splash of blood, Ichigo was free from Rudobone, albeit a little bloody. He was just in time to block an attack from the Gold Vasto Lorde. From behind him, another Espada let go a Cero blast, burning Ichigo's back. He swooped down to the ground. He summoned the reserves of his strength and barely let out an attack when two Espada came from behind him yet again, and were heavy on the offensive. He was barely fast enough to block each and every one of their attacks. He used shunpo and rushed to the side.

The Gold Vasto Lorde descended on Ichigo, all of his blades turning around and around like a carousel. Ichigo flew away from the Gold Espada but was met with Rudobone yet again, and was entrapped yet again. Ichigo roared and released himself yet again. He rushed to the front of Rudobone who used his branches to attack Ichigo, preventing him from scoring a fatal blow, but Ichigo ducked fast and stabbed true at the centre of Rudobone's chest, where his heart would have been. Ichigo dug deep and dragged Zangetsu down the length of Rudobone's body. The branches tore at Ichigo's clothing, leaving long gashes on his arms, legs and back. He smashed the branches away, and Rudobone fell to the sands of Hueco Mundo, never to rise again. Ichigo blocked the swirling blades of the Gold Vasto Lorde as best he could. Suddenly, another Espada came up behind him, yet again and slashed along Ichigo's back. Blood gushed out of the open wound, and Ichigo buckled. He flipped over the Espada and slashed at both Espada, but it was to no avail, they were just too powerful. Ichigo retreated as far as he could, but the Espada were relentless. Summoning the last of his anger, Ichigo went on a rampage, slashing at every enemy, forcing them to go on their defensive. The Gold Espada finally succeeded in stabbing both Ichigo's left forearm, and his left leg, making him unable to move.

Another Espada came from the front, and slashed Ichigo's stomach open. He spat out blood as the contents of his stomach came spewing out. He fought valiantly, but three Espada stabbed him through his chest. Blood flowed from every wound. He dropped Zangetsu as his strength failed him. The Espada lifted him and brought him before Aizen to stand trial.

"Didn't I say it was impossible?" Aizen asked, half-smiling.

_No! _Ichigo thought hopelessly. _This can't be how I die! Aizen must be stopped, I need to fight…I can't move. What's wrong with my body, I can't move. I can't be finished. I still have the will…_

_I can still fight…_

**Can you hear me Ichigo? **

_Who is that? Could it really be, is it you Zangetsu?_

**It's been a long time Ichigo. Tell me, why should I obey someone who dropped me in the middle of battle?**

_My strength has all been sapped._

"What say you, Soul Reaper?" Aizen said impatiently as Ichigo remained silent.

_I've been gravely wounded! I don't know if I can go on. I thought me and you were finally one, I thought we would have beaten them._

**Ichigo, we cannot be one. I am your killer instinct, the same as Shirosaki. Let peace guide you. Let it show you the light of your soul. With that light, you will wield me as well as you possibly can. Close your eyes. See the light. Embrace the light. Don't give into despair. Rise up!**

Ichigo closed his eyes. He could see something coming towards him. It was something white…

…Then…

…Something shuffled…it was out of sight…

…Something sucked in the stale air and cried…

…gliding with Ancient Grace, untouched by hatred or sorrow, the blade of Orihime came to rest in Ichigo's mind.

"I AM ENLIGHTENED!!" Ichigo roared, sending out vast amounts of Spiritual Pressure. He felt his wounds close up as he called forth his Zanpakutou, Tensa Zangetsu. The Espada to his right felt the cool blade slice into his abdomen, breaking the weapons he held. The Espada to Ichigo's left's neck was slashed open, and blood rained down as the Hollow disappeared. The Espada went on the defensive, but Ichigo saw through their swords.

_Their weapons are part of them! _Ichigo realized. _Like Kenpachi cutting through Nniotra's weapon, I can cut them down to size._

In classic style, Ichigo cut down Espada after Espada until it was him and the Gold Vasto Lorde left. The Vasto Lorde threw forth his blades, and Ichigo cut them and they fell! He slashed to the right, and to the left, and vertically, horizontally, and sent forth a Getsuga Tenshou, enveloping the Gold Hollow. With all of his weapons destroyed, the Hollow looked to Ichigo with fear in his eyes.

"Fool!" Ichigo said. "You are still a warrior even without your weapons! Stand up and fight!"

The Gold Espada shook his head.

"I have no desire to kill you." Ichigo said, with pity in his eyes. "Go and live another day."

The Gold Espada disappeared from the scene, leaving Aizen and the multitude of Exequias shaped Hollow.

"You fool!" Aizen yelled. "There is no escape this time! I will not go so easy on you!"

Aizen brought forth his zanpakutou and pointed it at Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu!" Aizen said to his zanpakutou. The blade started flaking off like snowflakes, and there was a white light. It appeared that nothing happened. Ichigo thought back to when Aizen fought Captain Sajin Komamura and how Aizen had used the similar attack. He saw Aizen right in front of him, charging at him, but was it really Aizen. Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated. He could not sense Aizen anywhere. He started using the only technique that made sense; he flash-stepped in multiple spots, running as fast as he could so that Aizen could not track him. He slashed at the decoy's neck, and water flowed out as the decoy of Aizen fell. With the decoy out of the way, Ichigo was able to sense the real Aizen. Ichigo dashed to Aizen, who finished chanting a kido spell. Ichigo was barely grazed by an impressive wave of kido sent to destroy him. Ichigo stopped short as Aizen rushed him. Ichigo brought up Zangetsu. Suddenly a kido blast overtook him from behind, sending him hurdling towards the dunes of the Hueco Mundo desert. Ichigo got up quickly as another blast sent waves of sand up into the air. Ichigo was caught in a web of kido.

_I can't move. _He thought, panic threatening to strangle his resolve. _He's going to come for me soon, I can feel it. _

Ichigo summoned spiritual pressure and bellowed until his lungs were sore. However things did not go as planned; he was still stuck in the kido web. Aizen reappeared right in front of him. Ichigo's eyes widened.

_**GoldDragon08: **_I'll stop right there for now, what did you all think about it, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shirosaki**_

**GoldDragon08**: This is a brand new story. The following takes place way after the fight with Grimmjow…when Soul Society stopped Aizen…

Chapter Seven

What is a dove? What does one represent? In Christianity, it represents Love, Purity, Peace, and Righteousness; the very spirit of Love incarnate. It is the most pure of all creations. The white dove.

Orihime Inoue moved faster than she ever had before. She passed souls in Rokungai, Soul Society as a blur. Where did she get this speed from?

Ichigo Kurosaki looked with fear at his nemesis that stood before him on the air. Ichigo's resolve came back to him. If he failed, Orihime and everyone Ichigo ever knew would be in great peril. Unable to escape the web of kido, Ichigo gritted his teeth. He rejected the idea that he was powerless. He rejected the idea that Aizen had won. He rejected the kido itself. Suddenly, and to the surprise of Aizen himself, Ichigo became detached from the kido web. Ichigo clasped Zangetsu in his hands.

_Thank you, Orihime. _He thought as he lunged forward to fight Aizen.

**

* * *

**

Orihime saw the gates and the wall hovering over Soul Society. They would come down if she dared to get too close. She ran with all her might. She had to make it past the gates and the giant gatekeeper. She ran and basically started flying until she was breathless. Orihime closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she past under the gates. They came crashing down behind her. Orihime opened her eyes and came crashing to a stop. Soul Reapers paused in their actions to look at the intruder. Orihime was overwhelmed with happiness as she rushed to tell everyone and anyone in the Sierietei about the problems in Hueco Mundo. She made her mad dash towards the heart of the Sierietei and the room of the 13 Captains of the Gotei. Unbeknownst to Orihime, she had flown faster than anyone else had ever before. It was as if some other power had been pushing her forward.

**

* * *

**

"What fun?!" Aizen cried out with laughter as he danced around the web of kido.

Ichigo slashed maniacally, trying to get a hit on his foe. Aizen was just too fast. Single-handedly, he defended himself against Ichigo's most fearsome attacks. Ichigo retreated a little bit and summoned his spiritual pressure and unleashed a wave of Getsuga Tenshou. He appeared just above Aizen and formed the same technique to come raining down on Aizen's head. Aizen grabbed one of the attacks and slammed it into the other one, causing a massive explosion of Ichigo's power. The web of kido was knocked down out of the sky.

Ichigo grimaced. He lanced forward, thrusting his sword in an upward jab. Aizen caught the sword in his left hand and slashed with his right. Ichigo leapt back and pulled on the chain at the end of Zangetsu. Zangetsu twisted in Aizen's hand, cutting him as it leapt from his grasp. He looked at the bloody gash with disdain.

"If you bleed, that means I can kill you!" Ichigo said through clenched teeth. He lunged forward again.

"You know you're much stronger if you use both hands." Aizen mused about sword-fighting.

He grasped his blade with both hands and swung as Ichigo raced towards him. Blood rained down onto the desert. Ichigo fell back, his right shoulder bleeding heavily with a major gash. He winced with pain as Aizen descended on him. Ichigo was thrown on the defensive as Aizen unleashed a fury of attacks that were meant to kill the opponent. Ichigo could barely keep up. His right thigh was slashed, and so was his left arm. Ichigo summoned all of his power into a Getsuga Tenshou and did not unleash the technique. Instead, he used the technique to make his moves faster and stronger. Ichigo was still on the defensive because Aizen was too fast.

_There's got to be a way for me to beat his ass._ Ichigo thought worriedly. Aizen backed away for a moment.

"So thinking about your next tactic eh?" Aizen reflected. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is where our fight ends."

Aizen merely pointed at Ichigo and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Ichigo yelled.

Suddenly, six Gold points of kido collided with Ichigo's body, forming a protective ring around Ichigo so that he could not move.

_Fuck. _Ichigo started sweating and breathing heavily; his heartbeat was up. Aizen flash-stepped in front of Ichigo and slapped the boy hard on the cheek. Aizen tenderly moved Ichigo's face back to face him with his right hand.

"Don't take it personally, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen said. "I just detest Soul Society and the way they actually let the king do what he so desires. I mean, there's a whole squad of Soul Reapers that act as the Royal Guard, isn't that a waste? You think that the king will care about you and your friends. Do you think that anything will help Orihime Inoue? She's as good as dead. Because when I'm done with you, I'll remake the gates to Soul Society and meet her there. What do you think about that?"

Aizen gently stroked Ichigo's face with his right hand. He was too close for comfort.

"I REJ-" Tsubaki flew out of Ichigo's head and burst through Aizen's right arm. "-ECT!"

The kido flew off Ichigo in six different directions. Aizen barely pulled out his sheathed zanpakutou as Ichigo attacked him. Black strands of spiritual pressure came off of Zangetsu, and they pulsed greater as Ichigo pushed Zangetsu harder against Aizen's zanpakutou. Blood seeped out of the bloody stump which was once Aizen's right arm. He was thrown back by the sheer force of Ichigo's power.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo powered up the strongest Getsuga Tenshou he had ever done, and hurled it at the waiting Aizen.

Aizen blocked it with his sword, gritting his teeth as the powerful technique sent him flying backwards. Ichigo appeared behind Aizen and proceeded to attack Aizen with another Getsuga Tenshou. Aizen seemed to be overwhelmed by the two attacks. Suddenly, a kido blast nearly missed Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo said shocked.

Aizen stood in front of his army of Exequias.

"Get him!" Aizen ordered the full onslaught of Ichigo Kurosaki.

**

* * *

**

The Captains stood in their respective lines. They waited to see what the Captain-Commander Yamamoto would say about Ichigo Kurosaki's plight. Orihime tried collecting herself, but she was heaving air in and out of her mouth, hunched over and in the corner of the room. A bead of sweat travelled down her nose and fell to the floor.

"Orihime Inoue." The Captain Commander began. "You have entered the Sierietie without a guide. You have come from Hueco Mundo. What else is happening to warrant our help?"

"Please sir." Orihime panted. "Ichigo Kurosaki is in mortal danger. If we don't hurry up and go to Hueco Mundo soon, he will die. Plus Sosuke Aizen is planning to take over Soul Society. We have to stop him! He has more Espada and more soldiers under his command! I'm begging you; please let us help Kurosaki-kun!"

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto said. "Send the order out to Kisuke Urahara. He is to create a Gargantum gate to Hueco Mundo, and make it so that Captain Class Soul Reapers can travel there. Hurry!"

"Yes sir!" Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi scowled as he left the meeting room, angrily resenting the order given by the Captain-Commander.

"Ichigo Kurosaki's fate is still unknown." The Captain-Commander continued. "Our orders are to retrieve Kurosaki, nothing else. Slay anything that gets in the way. Meeting is adjourned."

**

* * *

**

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled throwing a vast amount of Spiritual Pressure at the Hollows that rose to him. He knocked a few back, but more took their place. "RRRAAGGGHH!"

Ichigo kicked one Exequias in the face, and cut threw one's body diagonally. Others tried to stab him in the back, but he used Shunpo to get away from them and attack more. Three lines of Hollows rose from the ranks. They aimed their heads, feet and arms at Ichigo and fired many ceros simultaneously, disregarding any Exequias that got in the way. Ichigo threw his arms up over his head and slashed downwards, splitting the massive wave of Ceros in half. His Spiritual Pressure went berserk, and he was like a pinball, going from Hollow to Hollow, cutting them down. They rushed him at once and covered him. They grabbed onto him on any area on his person. He screamed, trying to get out of it. Aizen stood on top of Las Noches, bleeding from his wound. He pointed his empty palm and summoned a kido spell he sent out a high level of kido out from his palm, obliterating the Hollows, and sending Ichigo miles away. He crashed into a huge tree made out of Quartz. He fell to the sands below him. He coughed up blood and spat it out. He rubbed blood out of his eye. His vision was blurry and there was a ringing in his ears.

"Shit." Ichigo swore, looking for Zangetsu. He could not find his sword. He looked down at himself. Half of his coat had been blown off his body, and bloody burns and blisters covered his chest and abdomen. The pain was excruciating. He was bleeding from countless wounds that reopened. He spotted Zangetsu and dug it out of the sands. He stood up and pointed Zangetsu forward in a menacing way as Aizen spoke to him.

"This will be your end." Aizen said, pointing to the starless sky. Purple electricity flooded the sky, and it formed a purple ball of negative energy that would rip the dimension apart, let alone kill Ichigo. "Here stands your doom!"

Aizen brought his arm down in a swinging motion, and at the same time, the ball of energy descended from the sky and threatened to overtake Ichigo. Ichigo ran forward, running at his full speed. He started flying into the air and struck his blade into the heart of the energy ball.

_Use it. _Zangetsu whispered in Ichigo's ear. USE HIS POWER AGAINST HIM!!

"For Inoue!" Ichigo roared, slamming Zangetsu forward, scraping the underneath of the massive energy ball. Sparks flew and burned when they touched his skin. Ichigo flooded the energy ball with his own power and condensed it. The power went down and down until it flooded his body. Ichigo plowed forward, and Hollows attacked him left right and center, but he was too much for any one of them to handle. It was not a battle; it was a slaughter.

_I believe that Inoue gave me the power to finish Aizen! _Ichigo thought to himself. _By the power of the dove, that is righteous and ever pure, I will vanquish him! Kick his ass from here to eternity! His ass is so mine! Getsuga Tenshou._

By merely thinking of the attack, Ichigo paved the way, and separated the army until he could see Aizen standing on the dome that was Las Noches. Ichigo sprinted.

"AAAGGHHH!!" Ichigo yelled. He would make it, he would kill Aizen. Aizen was only several meters away. He was two meters away. He was one meter away. He grew closer. Ichigo smashed into Kyōka Suigetsu, cleaving it in half. He stabbed Aizen Sosuke in the heart.

"It's finished Aizen!" Ichigo seethed.

Then the unthinkable happened. Ichigo's chest exploded in two spots. These were the two spots that kept Soul Reapers in their form. Ichigo lost his Soul Reaper capabilities. With so much power in him, he became unstable. The pain was beyond measure! He looked behind him, and locked eyes with the real and very much alive Sosuke Aizen.

"Foolish boy!" Aizen snorted as Ichigo's body started to warp from its Bankai form, into its Shikai form, and then changed more. The energy inside Ichigo's body was unstable. "Thank you, boy, for not thinking through your plan."

**

* * *

**

Orihime collapsed in the underground basement of Urahara's shop. Soul Reapers gathered around her to see what the matter was.

_I can see a chain. _Orihime thought while she floated in another realm. _It's coming from my chest. I can't see where the chain leads. Where is it going?_

Orihime pulled the chain which was attached to her heart. She pulled it and pulled herself to its other source. The pink fog lifted. She could hear his yells of pain before she could see him. Ichigo's heart was attached to the chain.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried out, guiding herself closer to her lover.

"Stay back Orihime!" Ichigo warned. "I don't think I can hold it back!"

Purple energy sparked and sizzled all around Ichigo's body. He was about to burst from all the energy. Orihime pulled herself forward, being brave.

"Orihime, NO!!" Ichigo yelled, writhing in pain.

Orihime could see that he was bleeding extensively from two wounds in his chest. She put her right hand on his chest. The blood slicked her palm. Orihime placed her left hand on Ichigo's right shoulder, and pulled herself up to him.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime whispered as she brought herself closer to his lips. His jaw was clenched shut, and she was so gentle. Her lips tasted of spice and honey. She was so warm! Suddenly, the power started overtaking Orihime. She did not resist the touch of Ichigo's lips, nor did she let him push her away. She maintained the kiss, no matter how painful it got. Ichigo could feel himself being healed in the meantime. His chest wounds healed right up. He broke the electrifying kiss.

"Thank you, Orihime." Ichigo looked at the woman, carefully deciding whether it was okay to let her go or not. They both buzzed with overflowing energy. Ichigo looked down and to his astonishment; he was still in his Soul Reaper uniform. Zangetsu was elsewhere. The chain connecting them together seemed to fade away, and Ichigo was brought back to the fight.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out when Ichigo left her, flying fast and true, claiming Zangetsu from the depths of his heart.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's body glowed violently as waves of energy washed off of him. Aizen descended to his minions. He surveyed with dismay the damaged gates that led to Soul Society. How on earth would he fix the gates? Still pondering this, he was unaware of the explosion that took place on top of Las Noches. Ichigo Kurosaki stood, garbed in the long black, tattered coat that came with his Bankai. He used the element of surprise, and launched a supercharged Getsuga Tenshou at Aizen and his minions. Aizen barely looked up and moved out of the way as the wave of energy came crashing down before him, ionizing several Hollows along the way. Aizen drew his zanpakutou one final time as Ichigo started to attack him relentlessly. Ichigo's supercharged attacks broke through Aizen's zanpakutou, and in the sands of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo pierced Aizen's heart, for real this time. Aizen sputtered as blood filled his lungs and mouth. He fell back, and Ichigo let him down gently, and then released the excess amount of energy he had pent up inside of him. The army of Aizen watched with horror as their leader was massacred. They scattered, trying to get away from the rogue warrior.

Then something opened up in the sky. Byakuya Kuchiki used shunpo and stood in front of Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo just gaped.

"How did you come here?" Ichigo started to ask, but then stopped as all of the Captains from Soul Society descended all around him.

"We were ordered here to save you, Kurosaki." Byakuya replied.

Last but not least, Orihime Inoue, in her black ninja outfit came down from the Gargantum gate. The Captains stood in the sand, observing the havoc that took place as more Hollows panicked. Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood beside Aizen's body.

"You are victorious, then Ichigo Kurosaki." The Captain Commander said quite surprised. "Then coming here was a waste of time, if you had everything under control."

Suddenly, wind blew from somewhere, and Aizen's body disintegrated into petals and water, disappearing. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"We are too few." The Captain Commander continued. "If we were to launch an assault on Las Noches, it could take days to find Aizen. We are to return to the land of the living and then to Soul Society, and monitor the situation from there. Stay safe, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Orihime Inoue."

Ichigo hunched his shoulders down. The fight was over, but it did not feel as if he had won anything. Aizen still got away in the end. He collapsed on the sand. Orihime ran over to him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She cried as she came to his side.

"I'm okay Orihime." Ichigo said, trying to stay calm even though he was still in a large amount of pain. "Let's just go home."

The Captains took Ichigo and Orihime away from Hueco Mundo, back to the land of the living.

"Sheesh." Zeraki Kenpachi complained. "What a hassle. There were no enemies worth fighting, only weaklings. What a pain. This was all for nothing. I still expect to fight you Ichigo, one way or another."

**

* * *

**

They have one heart for the two of them; their two hearts have melded and become two, making each more powerful. Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue were destined to be together, destined to find each other. No matter what comes after this, they will be ready to face anything. Though, they will have to answer to their friends, they have overcome this obstacle with much valor. They will always have their friends, family, and each other. Shirosaki is no more; rather, he has become one with Ichigo Kurosaki. Shirosaki remains a shadow of the past. Maybe one day he will return to wreak havoc on Ichigo Kurosaki's life. As for Aizen, he cannot have died in this story, for he is the embodiment of evil in this story. This story is ongoing and it would be a shame to finish it, but this part of the story has ended. There is no more Shirosaki, and no more left to tell, except that good has overcome evil. Good may not always overcome evil all the time, but where there is good there is hope. This concludes this chapter in Ichigo Kurosaki's life as a conflicted Soul Reaper.

-_Fin-_

_**GoldDragon08: **_Thanks to all my faithful readers who read this story over the months that it was written. I hope you enjoyed it. There would have been more to this story, but there were too few reviews/not enough people reading it, so it might as well be scrapped. Thanks again for reading this story, and no matter what you are going through in life, I wish you all the best of days, and many happy returns. Stay Gold. Review if you wish.


End file.
